


til the world ends

by soudont



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Texting, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Is your window open?
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	til the world ends

His broken phone chimed and buzzed in the silence of his room. He blinked, lazily sitting up on his elbows and grabbing the device, squinting at the cracked up screen.

** hey loser **

_ Sent at 12:47 AM. _

Butch chuckled, unplugging his phone from the chord and scooting backwards to rest his back on his headboard. The cigarette dangling from his lips glowed gently in contrast to the bright screen of his old, broken iPhone. 

** hey, bitch. what do u need? **

_ Read at 12:48 AM. _

** wow almost perfect grammar?? does being tired make you smarter??? **

_ Sent at 12:48 AM. _

** shut the fuck up **

_ Read at 12:48 AM. _

He exhaled another puff of smoke and sighed gently. The chain and cross around his neck jangled with every movement and the metal of the necklace felt cold against his bare chest. 

** make me u whore **

_ Sent at 12:49 AM. _

** seriously. what the fuck do u need, cuppy? **

_ Read at 12:49 AM. _

He grinned to himself at the nickname. He could just picture the face Buttercup was probably making at it: Furrowed eyebrows with an unintentionally cute pout. She really  was cute, even if she didn’t believe it. 

** cant i just text my favorite man whore for the hell of it?? c’mon dude **

_ Sent at 12:49 AM. _

** i know you’re smoking rn you cant fucking say you were sleeping **

_ Sent at 12:50 AM. _

** how the fuck did you know that??? jesus u stalker **

_ Delivered. _

He frowned gently when she didn’t read his text, running a hand through his hair. After a minute or two, Butch just assumed she wasn’t going to answer. In an attempt to hide his disappointment from himself, he tossed his phone to the side. He took the cigarette off his lips and tapped it on the ash tray that Brick got him a month prior. (It was just so he would stop making a mess with the ashes.) He stared idly at his phone for a moment before cursing to himself and grabbing it again, unlocking it, and tapping against the screen again.

** cuppy? u okay?? **

_ Read at 12:59 AM. _

He bit at his lip gently, narrowing his eyes at his cracked screen. Sighing, he dropped his phone again. As soon as the device hit his broken mattress, it dinged again. He swore, dropping his cigarette into the ash tray.

** is ur window open?? **

_ Sent at 01:02 AM. _

Butch moved immediately, legs swinging off the side of his bed and planting on the hardwood floor. He cringed lightly at the cold on his bare feet, but successfully stumbled to his window, yanking the dark curtains out of the way.

Buttercup was floating right outside. The moonlight shone behind her, reflecting on her dark hair and making it shimmer. Butch felt his heart swell- She really did look beautiful as always. He opened the window, letting her float in. 

“Fucking hell-“ She cursed quietly, feet slamming onto the floor. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked, pulling it off over her head. Butch gulped, eyeing her neon green bra. Her tits weren’t that big, he observed, but that didn’t really matter to him. She flopped down onto his bed and sighed exasperatedly. 

“Hey, Cuppy,” He smirked lazily, like he wasn’t trying, “What brings you ‘round here?” He messed with the cross around his neck nonchalantly, cocking his hip out slightly. The basketball shorts he wore rested on his hipbones loosely.

“Don’t call me that, asshole.” She raised one arm and flipped Butch the bird lazily. He laughed, shaking his head and whipping his bangs around.

“Nah,” He stepped closer and sat down next to her, “What’s up? Any reason you wanted to strip? Specifically in my room?”

“It’s hot as hell in here, Butch. I’m comfortable,” She sat up and looked at him, “Are you not? Fuck- Sorry.” She reached for her shirt, but he grabbed it and threw it.

“We’re both shirtless. We’re even.” He mused, scooting backwards and resting against his headboard again. He patted the spot next to him and she followed suit of his actions. It wasn’t long before she rested her head on his shoulder, and his head on hers. He reached for her hand and stroked it with his thumb. She hummed in contentment.

He reached for his cigarette pack and used his teeth to pick out a new one. He dropped the pack and reached for his lighter, popping it open and lighting his cigarette all with one hand. He dropped the lighter and held the cigarette between his fingers, taking a drag. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Buttercup frown.

“You really shouldn’t smoke, Butch.” He could tell that she was sleep deprived because of her tone. He hummed in response, only taking another drag and puffing the smoke out. She reached for the cigarette and tried to steal it from him, but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

“Don’t. Helps me relax.” He mumbled, moving his head away from hers and leaning against the headboard completely. He shut his eyes, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“What, does it help you stop twitching or something?” She sat up now, scooting onto her knees to face him. Her hand slipped out of his and he couldn’t help but notice how cold his fingers felt after.

“Little bit,” He confirmed, opening his eyes to stare right into hers, “It kind of distracts me from random urges to.. you know.”

“Kill things?” He frowned at her bluntness, “Oh, shit. Sorry, that was really.. fuck. I shouldn’t have.. fuck, _fuck_. God, sorry, I-“

“ _No_ , you were right,” He crossed his arms, kind of caving in on himself, “You don’t need to ramble, Cuppy.” He smirked a little to himself, remembering her tendency to do that when they were younger (specifically when she did something wrong). Buttercup grabbed her arms and looked away sheepishly.

“It still wasn’t the nicest way to put it.”

“It was the most  _ accurate _ way to put it. Wouldn’t be honest, otherwise,” He shook his head, “You’re okay. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I- Okay.” She sighed, slouching her shoulders. He sat up now, a hand moving to Buttercup’s thigh. When she let him keep it there, he stroked it lazily with his index finger. 

“Cuppy,” He mumbled, “Why’d you come over?” Buttercup shut her eyes, fingers gripping her arms tighter. Her knuckles started turning white. He frowned.

“Buttercup?”

“You haven’t gone to school in a week,” She muttered, “I was worried. You didn’t text me much. You could’ve.. Nevermind. That’s all.” She hung her head. 

Butch’s eyebrows rose, then lowered. He grabbed the cigarette hanging from his mouth and stuck in the ash tray, then used his free hand to gently tilt her chin upwards towards him again.

“ _Cuppy_ ,”

That’s all he said before pressing his chapped lips against her soft ones and crashing their worlds together again.

**Author's Note:**

> butch calling buttercup “butters”?? never heard of it


End file.
